Theworstwriter
theworstwriter is a fan fiction author who has published stories on FIMFiction since September 13, 2011. Monster Princess Celestia receives a dark prophecy: a monster is going to slay a child in its mother's presence and destroy one of the Elements of Harmony; this will cause Celestia's death, and the most powerful unicorn will be involved. The princess asks Twilight Sparkle to provide a scientific estimation of her capabilities, and this confirms her status as the most powerful non-alicorn unicorn. She and Spike travel to Canterlot. Inside the palace, Spike overhears an argument between Luna and Celestia. When Luna leaves the room and he sees the older sister in tears, he goes in to comfort her, asking what's wrong. Celestia tells him the truth: Twilight is key to the prophecy and must therefore be killed to avert it. Spike refuses to accept her logic and attacks her. In the kerfuffle, she swats him away so forcefully that she kills him. Twilight finds them at that moment, Spike lying on the floor in a pool of blood. The story ends as Twilight charges towards Celestia, screaming. Wrong Address, Bright Eyes After an accident involving Scootaloo on her scooter, Derpy Hooves, "Ponyville's only mailmare", gets a slight concussion and starts delivering packages to the wrong ponies. By coincidence, every one of the main characters is expecting a package that day, and they all receive one intended for a different character: Rainbow Dash receives Rarity's curling iron, Rarity receives a magical device requested by Twilight, Twilight is swarmed by some angry bees, Fluttershy gets a hat Applejack ordered for her sister, Applejack receives party supplies intended for Pinkie, and Pinkie gets a mysterious package addressed to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow panics when she realizes that Derpy has mixed up the deliveries and rushes over to Carousel Boutique, expecting Rarity to have gotten her mail. Instead, she ends up having to fight against a gemstone golem which resulted from Rarity handling Twilight's magical device somewhat carelessly. All the other Mane 6 eventually arrive at the storel, and it is Pinkie Pie who saves the day: She figured out exactly what events would transpire as soon as she saw the wrongly-delivered package and asked Doctor Whooves for help to solve the golem problem. She turns it into a muffin golem, and the ponies defeat the monster by eating it. After they're done, Rainbow Dash inquires who got her package, and rushes off when Pinkie tells her it's at Sugarcube Corner. The story does not reveal what the parcel contains, but in its final line, a blushing Fluttershy appears to know. Dash's Date with Destiny Originally written anonymously for a ponychan writing contest with the theme "One-Way Ticket", this story is a take on the Chess with Death trope. Rainbow Dash wakes up in a forest with a headache and no memory of how she got there. A cloaked gray stallion with a white mane stands next to her, insisting that she accompany him to a train she needs to get in. Slowly, Dash's memories return: She had participated in a raffle and won a "date" with a Wonderbolt. The date did not go well; in an attempt to impress her companion, she crashed to the ground and died. Unwilling to give up, she challenges the stallion - Death - to a race. The finish line is a distant mountain range. Rainbow dashes off, but Death simply steps onto his train, overtaking her instantly. However, Death quickly gets bored of winning so easily, so he slows the train down, giving the Pegasus a chance to catch up. Admiring her speed and determination, he stops the machine completely and launches into the air, settling in next to Rainbow Dash. He reminds her that she won't be able to win; even in his pony form, he can fly much faster than any mortal pony ever could. Only if he slows down deliberately can she get to the mountains first. So Rainbow changes tactics; she grabs Death and kisses him. That makes him stop. The next scene takes place in Equestria. Rainbow Dash is alive, at a picnic with her friends. Apparently she survived her encounter with Death and returned to her body unharmed. The date with the Wonderbolt still turned out to be a bust; he wasn't interested in her romantically. Dash doesn't care, though; she already has a date with someone else set up. They wouldn't know him, she tells her friends; he's a gray stallion with a white mane. Other stories on the wiki The Birds and the Bees The Cutie Mark Crusaders overhear a conversation between adults and ask Rarity about baby ponies. She doesn't want to give them a straight answer, so she gives them a metaphor involving birds and bees and magic. Misunderstanding the answer, the foals attempt to make their own baby and grow more and more confused as they meet the other Mane Six during their preparations and they all tell them different stories. Other stories * Never Enough Pie (complete, ~1,100 words): Rainbow Dash discovers the secret behind some of Pinkie's strange abilities * Double Rainbow (complete, ~27,000 words): Time-travel story featuring Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Twilight and Applejack * The Science of Magic (complete, ~21,700 words): Luna and Celestia are dying, and Twilight needs to figure out what makes nature tick External links * theworstwriter's profile page on FIMFiction * "Dash's Date with Destiny" on FIMFiction * "Monster" on FIMFiction * "Wrong Address, Bright Eyes" on FIMFiction Category:Fan fiction Category:Writers